Evolution of a Monster
by RaversMelody
Summary: Meet Mirabella Valentine, one of the two survivors of the 'Nostromo'. When Bella said she'd follow Ripley to the ends of the universe, did that include facing the deadly Xenomorph again? Even if it meant her death? When the ex-Commander last faced the Alien, she didn't know what it did to her... Now she's going to find out... Set in: 'Aliens', M for Language and Slight Gory Scenes


Hiya, Everyone! If you've read my other story 'If I Die Young' then you may know what this is all about. I've had an obsession over the Alien Movies since I was about 5. Yes, 5. My dad loves to watch scary movies. This is set in the movie 'Aliens' the second in the series, and it's one of my favourites (along with the original 'Alien', Of course). I don't know whether I'll do the prequel yet, I need to see how this one goes first.

Well onto the story…

Evolution of a Monster

Chapter 1

Evoloution

_I'm digging with my fingertips, I'm gripping at the ground I stand upon_

_I'm searching for fragile bones, Evolution._

_I'm never gonna be refined, Keep trying but I won't assimilate_

_Should we have come far in time? Watch the bough break_

_And I'm sorry, I don't believe, _

_By the evidence that I see, That there's any hope left for me_

_It's evolution, just evolution._

_And I, I do not dare deny, the basic beast inside_

_It's right here, it's controlling my mind_

_And why do I deserve to die? _

_I'm dominated by this animal that's locked up inside_

_Close up to get a real good view, I'm betting that the species will survive_

_Hold tight, I'm getting inside you_

_Evolution._

_And when we're gonna find these bones, They're gonna want to keep them in a jar_

_The number one virus caused by, Procreation._

_And the planet may go astray, In a million years I say_

_Those motherfuckers were all deranged,_

_It's evolution, just evolution_

_And I, I do not dare deny the basic beast inside_

_It's right here, it's controlling my mind_

_And why do I deserve to die?_

_I'm dominated by this animal that's locked up inside_

_Take a look around, Nothing much has changed_

_Take a look around, Nothing much has changed_

_Take a look around, Take a look around_

_Take a look around (Nothing much has changed)_

_Take a look around._

_Take a look around (Nothing much has changed)_

_Take a look around, Take a look around_

_(Nothing much has changed)_

_Take a look around._

_I, I do not dare deny the basic beast inside_

_It's right here, it's controlling my mind_

_And why do I deserve to die?_

_I'm dominated by this animal that's locked up inside_

_Why, why do I deserve to die?_

_Why?_

~ALIENS~

At 21 years old, Mirabella Adelaide Amalia Valentine had – despite what you might think – seen it all. She had become a military officer aged only 18 and had become a First Class Comanderl in her second year. For another painfully long year, nothing happened. _Nothing._ Everything was perfectly peaceful. And Bella was going to go crazy (or insane, take your pick.) because of it. The young Commander was_ born_ for adventure, so when her best friend Ellen Ripley asked if the young woman would like to come with her for a couple of weeks on a trip back to earth on the _Nostromo_ from Thedus she snatched the opportunity up like a hungry crocodile. But little did the young woman know, an Alien, No. – A _Monster_ – was going to destroy everything she had ever lived for…

~ALIENS~

Shooting up from her slightly uncomfortable bed, Bella gasped for breath, straining her lungs in the process, sitting up, back straight as she cursed the ever returning traumatic nightmares. Ever since the Incident with the _Nostromo_ and the Xenomorph, Bella and Ripley had been waking from their once peaceful sleep every night. Thanks to terrible nightmares. Bella closed her clear, navy eyes and lightly traced the angry, jagged, red scar that ran through her right eye with trembling fingers.

'It's complete and utter luck that I'm not blind…' the young woman thought with a heavy sigh. The damned bastard gave her it as a goodbye gift before Ripley blew it out of the air lock.

'Good Riddance!' She thought angrily, glaring daggers at the plain white wall opposite her pale, shaking form.

Knowing she would (most likely) get no more sleep tonight the Commander sighed half-heartedly and wandered over to the sink. Splashing her sickly looking, pale face with ice cold water before drying it, she wondered, while looking into her quickly changing eyes,

'What did you _do_ to me…?'

~ ALIENS ~

The next morning, Bella walked into Ripley's room to find her splashing her face with clean water, as she herself had done the previous, agonizingly long night.

"Nightmares?" She asked softly, sharply startling her friend and fellow survivor.

"It scares me how you do that." Ripley replied with a smile while turning to her friend, completely avoiding the obviously painful subject.

"I was raised for stealth, _Il mio amica_." (My Friend.) The Commander said with a smile, picking up Jonesy and scratching the soft, ginger fur under his neck, making the cat purr in bliss content.

Both women sat on the bed and for the first time in… well… years, were peacefully content with the silence. Breaking it, Bella said firmly yet softly,

"What are we still doing here, Ripley?"

Ripley hesitated for a brief moment before answering the curious younger woman.

"Debriefing tomorrow. I guess we'll find out then."

~ ALIENS ~

The fallen members of the _Nostromo_ team flickered on and off the large screen and Bella nearly cried at each one, a painful stab of guilt and sadness clawing at her heart.

"I don't understand this." Ripley said, slightly frustrated, looking at the group of men and women - well… woman -. "We have been here for three and a half hours, how many times do I have to tell the same story?"

Bella was at the edge of her - albeit thin - rope and her vision turned crimson when one man said in a grim voice,

"Look at it from our point of view, please." While Bella resumed to glaring daggers at the man from her seat at the table, Ripley sat down next to her.

"You truthfully admit to detonating an expensive piece of hardware." Now Bella isn't normally an angry person and on any mission she was always calm and collected, as an assassin should be, but at this she bristled with fury. She was about to scream at the man when another quickly piped in with exactly how much the expensive spacecraft cost.

"42 million dollars." The man said checking some papers on the table. At this the young Commander held her sharp tongue; it would do no good to yell in this situation as both women knew they didn't have nearly that much money.

"You self-destructed the system for unknown reasons." The elderly man at the foot of the table spoke again.

"Hey, hold on! It wasn't for reasons unknown! That was company orders to destroy the thing that killed our crew!" Bella cut in not liking the tone any of these men were using. Ripley finished with a glare,

"And your expensive ship."

"There is nothing to prove the existence of this creature you described." The man said, determined to beat the smart duo.

"Good!" Ripley yelled, finally losing her temper, "Because I blew it out of the god-damn air-lock!"

"That _thing_ gave me the worse scar of my life," Bella said her scarred eye narrowing with the other, "And as a Soldier that's saying something!"

After hearing a woman from the table say something in a snide tone, Bella had had enough and walked out of the room with her arms crossed in agitation.

~ ALIENS ~

A few minutes later, Bella was softly petting Jonesy while humming peacefully, but was startled when she was interrupted by a fuming Ripley. She didn't need to ask if anything was wrong, she knew there was. There always was…

"There are families there! Over 70 people put in danger because of damned ignorance!"

"How did…?"

"The son-of-a bitch admitted it!" Ripley said, cutting of her sister in everything but blood while she lit a cigarette.

"You're not going back are you?" The young woman said, worried for her best friend's safety.

"No." Was the firm but gentle reply and Bella nodded in content before adding,

"Good. 'Cause you know I'd go with you!" She said with a soft smile. She wasn't lying though. If it meant helping to protect her, Bella would follow Ripley to the end of the Universe.

A knock from the door startled the two easily. Bella quickly answered and was met by Burke and what looked like a man in a soldier's uniform.

"Hello, Burke. May I help you?" She asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

Burke hesitated for a brief moment but quickly answered,

"I was hoping to talk to Ripley, is she there?"

Ripley glanced up at hearing her name and promptly crossed the room angrily and rudely slammed the heavy door in their faces.

"Please Ripley!" Burke pleaded after (rather rudely) letting himself in the room.

Ripley pleaded with Bella to leave silently so the Commander quickly obliged, striding quickly across the small room and shutting the door quietly behind her.

~ ALIENS ~

"I don't get it. You want me to go back there?" Ripley said looking directly at the cause of her stress.

Burke nodded as a reply and looked excited at the thought of Ripley saying yes. His hopes (thankfully) were crushed as Ripley said,

"No way."

But apparently Burke didn't want to give up his fight so easily and added quickly,

"You'll be going in with the troops. You both will be protected."

"Both?"

Burke shifted uncomfortably at Ripley's hard, questioning stare.

"I thought it would be best if… Bella went too. Since she was a Commander, she'd be able to protect herself if the case may be." He stuttered, feeling greatly uncomfortable at Ripley's glare.

"No." Ripley said sharply, "Bella may be strong: one of the strongest people I've ever met, but I'm _not _putting her through that again."

Burke now held the questioning gaze.

"What happened with her? And the Zenomorph, I mean."

Ripley frowned, she didn't want to share her friend's secret without her permission, but… she felt like she needed Bella to tell _someone_ other than her… No. Bella made her _promise_ not to tell _anyone_.

"I'm not going to say. At least… not now."

Burke took this as his cue to leave and walked to the door, soldier at his heels and said,

"Just think about it." But not before leaving his small card on the table next to the Lieutenant.

As soon as Burke left, Ripley took the time to think as he suggested. She definitely wasn't bringing Bella, not a chance, but… if he wanted to kill the damned bastards… she wanted to help.

~ ALIENS ~

Listening in to the - sadly - private conversation between Burke and the woman she considered a sister, Bella smiled softly when she heard Ripley keep her secret. But… she knew Ripley had already decided to go. So if Ripley didn't want her to go … then she's just going to have to not tell her.

Walking quietly into her empty room, Bella quickly changed. Seeing that Jonesy had slipped into her room, Bella did a small twirl, letting her long, platinum blonde hair fly behind her.

"So! Wadda'ya think!"

A small purr was heard in reply so Bella giggled happily.

"I know! I liked it too!"

Sitting on the bed, Bella hummed a small song when Jonsey curled himself on her lap without a second to lose. Laying the ginger cat on her chest when she laid down on the bed she thought of how her best friend would react to her being 'on the team'.

'Probably freak out…' She thought with a soft smile while playing with a tuft of Jonesy's shiny, ginger fur.

'Hmm, I'll talk to Burke later…' She thought, drifting into a dreamless sleep…

~ ALIENS ~

If there was one thing that Bella absolutely detested, it was those god-damned cyro-tubes! Staring at the one her friend; Ripley was in, Bella felt a great pang of heart-wrenching guilt at lying to her best friend. Convincing her it was okay that Ripley could go didn't take as long as the former Commander thought. The first time Ripley said she was going to 'rescue the civilians' all Bella had to do was act the sad but not-in-the-mood-to-argue kinda girl and everything went smoothly.

She made a mental note to get up earlier than the others so that Ripley didn't suspect anything until it was too late to send her back.

Climbing into the freezing cyro-tube, Belala felt a shiver tingle its way down her spine when she felt the process begin. She had already changed and put her things in her locker, so with a quick prayer to the Valar's, Bella drifted off into a dreamless sleep…

~ALIENS~

When the group reached their destination the cyro-tubes opened with a hiss. Groaning Ripley was pleased that Bella didn't have to go through that again; she hated the freezing process. Getting up and rubbing her pounding head Ripley vaguely heard a man speak,

"Hicks, you look how I feel."

Walking to her locker and changing quickly, Ripley heard a small rustle from above and behind her. Turning around confusedly the woman looked up and was quickly met face-to-face with her best friend.

"Heya, Rip'!"

"Bella!" Ripley was shocked, and she suspected others in the room were as well; I mean, it's not every day you see a young woman hanging upside down from the roof.

"How? - What!"

"Well there's some bars up here and-"

"No. What are you doing _here_." The woman interrupted, gritting her teeth almost painfully.

"I'm coming with you, silly!" Was the reply as the Commander jumped down backwards. She was now standing next to Ripley – but at least a head shorter. Getting a good look at her friend, Ripley realized she was wearing the exact same clothes that she wore whenever she was on a contract mission. A Blue-Black long sleeved top with (in her opinion) a strange looking language written on it, Navy Blue Skinny jeans and matching midnight black combat boots. The Jeans had many holsters for (what Ripley guessed) Bella's dual Desert Eagle's. The Commander had her naturally long, platinum blonde hair tied up in a simple ponytail for convenience and Ripley sub-consciously noticed that Bella was the only person in the room with long hair. It was then Ripley came to her senses and said sternly,

"That's it. We're taking you home."

~ALIENS~

Ripley scowled darkly at the young woman as she walked to her locker collecting the weapons she hoped the Commander wouldn't have to use. Bella had just explained everything to the lieutenant and despite how much she wanted to, Ripley couldn't bring herself to hate her friend for staying. She _stayed_. She knew how much Ripley hated the bastards and… wanted to help. Ripley couldn't ask anything more than that.

"Hey, Vasquez, you ever been mistaken for a man?" A cocky sounding marine asked the woman who was exercising.

"No," she answered un-phased and when she dropped to the ground, she added humorously, "have you?"

Bella giggled softly from her position next to her locker. The woman seemed a bit intimidating but being around a group of men will do that to you she clarified. As she pulled out her demonic-looking stiletto knife to tuck secretly into her ponytail she heard a faint wolf whistle at the silver blade.

"What do you plan to do with _that?" _She heard the cocky marine ask.

"Oh~ I dunno~ Maybe trim my hair?" She said innocently twirling the dangerously sharp knife through her silky hair with – surprisingly – no problem.

"Oh, I like you!" He replied with a chuckle and Bella received a pat on the back from the marine.

Continuing to empty her locker, Adela pulled out her dual Desert Eagles and loaded them with a smile.

"Why don't you use a pulse rifle?" She heard a voice ask behind her curiously.

"I was never taught how to use one." She turned around shrugging her shoulders at the blonde-haired man.

"Why? Every marine is taught how to use a pulse rifle."

"Hey~! Just cause I wasn't doesn't mean you can make fun of me for it!" She said in a mock offended tone at the dirty blonde haired marine. Playing along, the man added,

"Oh, I don't know, there are plenty other things I could make fun of you for. Your height for example."

Glaring at the smirking man who was currently looking down at her tiny form, Bella stuck her tongue out at him and walked away pouting. It was simply no fun when someone made fun of her height situation!

~ ALIENS ~

Bella made a face at the food (slop) that she was currently staring at.

'Food is food, I guess.' She thought, cringing at the smell, walking towards the group of marines who were sitting at one of the tables, joking loudly.

"There's some juicy colonists daughters we have to rescue from their virginity." She heard Apone say, as the man from earlier, chuckled from beside her and she couldn't help but crack a smile at the likeness between her team and the men sitting beside her. Apparently one of the marines (Hudson, Bella remembered) noticed her and said,

"Hey~ We got a guest guys!" At this the group chuckled and bella saw one dark-haired woman lean towards her and say quietly,

"I wouldn't sit to close to Hudson, Kid, he can be annoying at the _best_ of times."

The Ex-Commander giggled at this, just as Hudson continued, a smile on his face as a man passed by,

"Hey-Hey, Bishop! Do the knife thing for our guest here!"

The man protested slightly but after a minute accepted the knife from Hudson and placed his hand on the table. Bella drew closer, smiling at the memory of herself playing this particular game. She's never forgot the light, jagged-looking scar on her ring finger that peeked out of her fingerless gloves that she received after her second in command; Nate thumped her on the back as a joke.

Hicks watched the small smile grow on the young woman's lips as she figured out what Bishop was doing. He had no idea why, but his attention drew to the small woman after their conversation concerning her (clearly lacking) height.

Hudson was glad he got his way but Drake came up behind him, replacing Bishops hand with his own. Hudson didn't seem too pleased but Drake, nor Bishop were moving away, either not noticing or not caring about the more-than-slight hesitance Hudson was showing.

Bella was leaning over behind Bishop's back and watched him say, "trust me," to Hudson who was greatly panicking. Bracing the knife, the artificial person pressed the knife in the table between Hudson's fingers. He moved the knife slowly at first but in a matter of seconds, Bishop's hand was a blur as Hudson's yells became louder. In a millisecond, Bishop had finished and, handing the knife back to the shell-shocked marine, said,

"Thank You."

"That wasn't funny, man!" Hudson said, checking his quivering fingers for any spots of blood or injuries. Bishop walked away calmly and sat down next to Ripley while the others chuckled at Hudson and his fear of Bishop's trick. Bella didn't miss, however, the trickle of white blood that ran down Bishop's finger as Burke asked,

"I thought you never missed, Bishop."

At this, Ripley looked over and jumped out of her seat, startling the room.

"You never told me there was an android on board, why not?"

Burke seemed to think about this before shrugging his shoulders and laughing.

"It never occurred to me."

At this, Bella stood up and walked towards the feuding table. Personally, she never had a problem with androids, as a member of her own team was one; Ash was one exception, though.

"We always have a synthetic on board." Burke continued, not remembering the incident Ripley had told him about.

Bishop looked up, unaware of the brewing tension at the table, "I prefer the term 'artificial person', myself."

Bishop turned towards April who was still staring at Burke like he should have known this was going to cause conflict.

"Is there a problem?"

Burke finally remembered and said carefully,

"I'm sorry," Burke said, and turning towards Bishop he continued, "Ripley and April's last trip, the artificial person malfunctioned-"

"Malfunctioned!" Ripley exclaimed, obviously upset and angry.

"-well there were problems and a few deaths were involved." Burke finished, tuning out Ripley's outburst.

"I'm Shocked," Bishop said genuinely, and, looking at the two women, asked, "Was it an older model?"

Burke confirmed the make of the Android and Bishop nodded saying that type, "Always were a bit twitchy."

Bella had reached the table by now and, sensing Ripley's anger, pulled the older woman away from the table.

~ALIENS~

**I'm back~ What did 'ya think? I'm not going to beg for reviews but you can if you feel like it, it sure would make my day!**

**Until next time, See ya' later!**


End file.
